Operation Cold Shoulder
Operation Cold Shoulder is the overtaking of a Russian air base in western Siberia by Ace, Ghost and Boss. Their objectives were to secure a room to serve as HQ, download information to a DSM from a Russian computer and interrogate Vladimir Makarov. Infiltration Ghost and Boss arrived first on the scene. They reconned the area, looked at various weak points and planned the first strike. Since Ace landed farther away and couldn't find them, they established radio contact and managed to find him. After that, they infiltrated the base, finding the lower floor completely abandoned. Ghost took point on the stairs and eliminated a guard silently using his knife. Once upstairs, they slipped into a room unnoticed. Finding Makarov Ghost recieved an update from Command; apparently Makarov was set to arrive to inspect the troops. It was decided that they would do everything they could to take him prisoner and interrorgate him. Makarov circled the building several times, since it had lost power. One of his bodyguards found the generator and plugged it back in, turning on the lights and revealing Ghost's position in a window. Ghost hightailed it away from the window and told Ace that Makarov was "playing games with us". Eventually, Makarov came upstairs and Boss proceeded to shoot him four times; one in both legs and in both arms. Ace interrorgated him until his cellphone rang. He answered it, turned it off and shot Makarov. The reason why was because Imran Zakhaev had called, asking about the base. A Restless Night As night descended on the base, the squad quickly found themselves in a mess. A large spider-like robot attacked the team. Boss identified it as an "Assasin Probe", and single-handedly took it down. Smaller robots ejected from the large one, and began to attack the team. These were followed several bug-like creatures, which Boss called "Geonosians". Sporadic fire from Ultranationalists woke the team up in some parts of the night but otherwise the base was sucessfully held for an overnight stay. Defending the Base As Ghost described it, "every Russian and their mother is coming for our heads now" to which Boss replied "we're going to need more ammo then, aren't we?" The plan was simple; Boss's teams had set up explosives (primarily Thermal Detonators) on the stairwell. Schwell mines were planted around every possible entrance for Russians and the DSM would be handled by a remote. After that, they would head to a storeroom in the upper floor and hold out. Planning it was much simpler than actually executing it. For one, Command called Ace and told him he had to help with an emergency on an oil rig and was never able to come back to the mission. With only Boss and Ghost left, they attempted to download the DSM, which came with some slight problems. For one, somebody remotely disrupted the transfer and Ghost had to manually restart it, complaining that the Russian's hardware was ancient. After it was restarted, they hightailed it to the exfil point, where Command told them they could not send a helicopter because the skys had fighter jets in them. Knowing this to be false, Ghost called for Nikolai to pick them up instead. Nikolai arrived and unfortunately his Pave Low was hit by an RPG, at which point Boss called in an Echo Class air brigade with LAAT gunships, easily sending the Russians packing. On their way out Boss was hit by an anti-armor round. Ghost got him on a gunship and got a medic to help him. Mission outcome Command congratulated Ghost, Boss and Ace for a job well done. When the Russians showed pictures of the exfil, the world claimed that although it was an expertly done photoshop, "no such aircraft is possible to build". Boss was sent to an emergency room and made a nice recovery, only to miss Operation Takedown. The mission was deemed a sucess. Characters File:Ace.jpg|Ace File:Ghost.jpg|Ghost File:Boss.jpg|Boss Weapon Loadouts File:Aceweapons.jpg|Ace's weapons File:Ghostweapons.jpg|Ghost's weapons File:BossChainerweapons.jpg|Boss's weapons Transcript *Work in Progress Ace: We've got a positive ID, I ignored all Leo Kasper's bothersome OCD to help u guys for eternaty. Who ever these guys are, we're not happy to see 'em. Ghost: Nor they happy too see us. Ace: Ghost, two guards at the end of the sexy-ass hall; you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. On 3..... One...two...three!!!!! Suck dick! The guards go down. Ace: Good shot. Penis. Boss: Not bad. You two fight well, for being maggots. Ghost: "Faggost"? Boss:...Sorry. It's what we clones call non-clones. No offense to ponies. Ghost: None taken cash. Ace: Let's keep moving. Boss: I'll clear this room for a change of James Earl Cash. Ace: Copy & paste that. Boss: Room is clear, sirrr. Ghost: Moving down the ass hall. Ace: Boss, get yo ass in here and clear the room on the right, I'll get this one 'er. Boss: Roger that. Lol. Ghost: Room clear. No sign of Makarov, he's not here. Ace: Alright, let's head back. Ghost looks out a window; is shot at by a sniper Ghost: GET DOWN!!!!! *Caughts* Ace: What sperm was that?!? Ghost: Enemy sniper! Get to those windows over there, the shot came from the brown building! Ace: I've see him, you want me to fuck him up? Ghost: No, draw his fire, I'll take him out. Ace: fires off several rounds. The sniper takes the bait and Ghost quickly puts a round in his head. Ace: Nice shot. Let's head back, we need to provide overwatch from the fronts. Ghost gets the relay from Command that Makarov will be arriving in 15 minutes. Ghost: Ace, Adminstrator says Makarov'll be here inside of 15 minutes. Ace: Alright, let's wait for him, him then. Ghost, go in there and watch the road. Boss, your dick on me. Boss: On it. Ghost: Ace, you'll want to take a look at this....... Ace: What is it? Ghost: We've got a tank in that garage there. See it? Ace: Yeah.? Ace grabs an RPG from the storeroom behind them. Ace: Tank neutralized. Boss: Ace, we have an incoming vehicle. Ace: Alright. Ghost, do you see it?' Ghost: I have eyes on it, yeah. I see four, maybe five subjects getting out. Ace: Do not fire, I repeat, do not fire. Makarov may be in there. Do we have a positive ID on him? Ghost: Um...let me run it. Just a minute. Boss: I'm not sure, sir. Is he big and ugly? Ace: Negative on that, Boss. Makarov's most distinctive feature is his mismatched eyes. Boss: Hold on. Someone else is getting out of the transport. Not big, but still ugly. Right eye: Blue. Left Eye: Green. Ace: Sounds like him. Ghost? Ghost: Yeah, he's in there. He also has some of his bodyguards with him. Boss: Well, that explains what "Big and Ugly" is there for. Ace: Cut the chatter. We need to find a way- Two guards walk by the window. Ace: Hold it! Looks like we've got two guards on the road. Ghost; we'll take them together. I'll take the one on the right; you take the one on the left. On three: One- Boss: Three. Boss opens up with the Vulcan and unloads most of the belt. The guards go down. Ace:...Well, I guess that works, too. Ghost: Hold on, another one just came around the corner. He's seen them. Boss: I've got him. Boss fires two shots, but then the Vulcan cuts out as the empty belt is ejected. Boss: Shab! Ghost: I've got him. Ghost, having already aquired a head-lock, fires. Russian Guard goes down. Ace: Hostile eliminated. Good work, Ghost. Boss: Thanks, Ghost. Anyone got some more ammo? Ghost grabs a spare belt from the storage closet and hands it to Boss. Ghost: Here. Just remember to check the belt more frequently and be more sparing with ammo. Boss: Thanks. Ghost: Makarov's coming this way. We need him inside, Ace. Ace: I know, I know. Keep a watch on him. After Makarov circles the building several times Ghost: Ace, he's playing games with us. Ace: I know, I know. The lights come on. Ghost: What the-?! Ace: Get away from the window! One of Makarov's men must've found the generator! Boss: They're coming upstairs! Ace: Take Makarov down! We need him alive! Boss shoots Makarov once in each arm and leg. Boss: He's not going anywhere. Ghost: Alright...I'll bring him in here. Makarov is tied up and begins yelling in Russian. Ace: Any idea what he's saying? Ghost: Something about we'll all be dead by tomorrow...not very convincing. Makarov: (When the Ultranationalists come, you will be sorry!) Boss slams the Vulcan into Makarov's legs, shattering the bones. Boss: Next one will be a little higher up, if you know what I mean. A while later Makarov's cell phone rings. Ace answers it and listens. He then hangs up and shoots Makarov in the face with his M1911. Boss: All due respect sir, but...what the heck do you think you are doing?!?! Ghost: Who was that? Ace: Zakhaev...Imran Zakhaev. Boss: Imran Zakhaev? Ghost: Didn't we kill him years ago?! Ace: Apparently not. Boss: That would explain why he's still walking and talking. Dead people tend to not do those sorts of things. Category:Spec Ops Category:Missions Category:Levels